


Romancek Kinktober2K19

by orphan_account



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Peter, Cheating, Choking, Cock Rings, Crying, Crying During Sex, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Roman, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Feet, Fingering, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gore, Humilation, Incest, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Missionary, Name-Calling, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-consesual filming, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pain, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Op Trans Man, Public Sex, Riding, Romancek, Sadism, Slurs, Slut-Shaming, Somnophilia, Sub Peter, Threesomes, Top Roman, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victim-blaming, Wall Sex, bimbo, bimbofication, bleeding during sex, collaring, dubcon, g-slur, handjobs, laughing, laughing during sex, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oral sex, cigarettes, bored sex, hair-pulling





	1. Deepthroating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oral sex, cigarettes, bored sex, hair-pulling

The only sounds filling the empty space of Roman’s bedroom was the quiet noises of Peter with his lips wrapped around Roman’s cock. They had been like that for what seemed like forever now, Roman was already on his third cigarette. It wasn’t that he was bored with Peter, it was just that his mind was elsewhere. Of course, Peter was doing his best to distract him, his nails digging into Roman’s thigh slightly as he tried to take more of his cock. Roman shifted a bit under the sting of fingernails, but took another deep drag of his cigarette, stroking his free hand back over Peter’s hair gently. 

It wasn’t until Peter glanced up at Roman’s blank face that he decided he needed to try harder. Deep down, it pained him to see Roman like this. Usually, sex was something that never left him looking this bored, it was one of the only things that didn’t totally bore him. Tightening his hand at Roman’s thigh, he pressed his face closer and relaxed his throat. By doing this, he managed to slide his head down the rest of Roman’s length, taking him all the way down his throat in one movement. With a soft curse, Roman was thrusting his hips forward and his hand tightened in Peter’s hair, finally spilling down his throat. 


	2. Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begging, overstimulation, fingering.

The problem with Roman Godfrey was that he was too stubborn when he settled his mind on something. So, when he decided he was going to make Peter beg before the night was over, there was no question that he meant it. Trying to protect his own pride, Peter had been fighting this thought all night. Even when Roman had four fingers pressed inside of him and he Whines were escaping Peter every other breath as Roman continued twisting his fingers up roughly, showing Peter no mercy as he refused to stop until the wolf begged him to. 

“Rome-” Peter gasped, trying to press down against those fingers a bit harder. Everything was too much and not enough at the same time. Of course, he knew what Roman wanted to hear, all that he had to say to get him to give him more, but he had been trying to keep his composure all through the night. Still, he found himself unable to take any more of it, he already felt like he was losing his mind under Roman’s touch and he finally let go when Roman’s teeth scraped over his thigh. “Please!” He finally whined out to him. 

In a split second, Roman was on top of Peter, practically pouncing on him the moment he started begging for it. Pulling his fingers out, he pressed his cock inside of him instead, basking in the surprised way Peter yelped at the sudden feeling. He couldn’t hold in a soft moan of his own as he was finally seated inside Peter like he had wanted to be all night, the wolf tight and hot around him. When Peter’s claws raked up his back, he smirked and dipped his head to nip at his throat, just happy that he had gotten his way with Peter after all. 


	3. Knifeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood, blood-drinking, pain, knifeplay.

Roman had always liked the sight of blood. Not just the sight of it, but the thick metallic smell and the taste that would hit his tongue. Most people weren’t into it, some were even afraid of the idea of a knife touching their skin, even if Roman assured them they would be okay. By now, he had come to learn that Peter Rumancek was not most people. Of course, most people weren’t able to turn into giant wolves on a whim.  Peter also didn’t mind spilling a little blood when he was with Roman, It was beautiful to Roman. There was nothing hotter than the sight of Peter in his lap, his shoulder or his collarbone bleeding. His hand would always be in Roman’s hair, holding him tightly as he licked away at the blood. Eventually, Roman would get bored of this and end up pinning Peter back down to the mattress, thrusting roughly as he admired the smeared blood across Peter’s skin. 


	4. Dacryphilia (+Overstimulation and aftercare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crying, cock rings, overstimulation, begging, aftercare.

Peter was absolutely overstimulated. The feeling of Roman’s cock buried deep inside of him mixed with the hand wrapped around his own was beginning to be far too much. It felt like forever that they had been like that, Roman’s thrusts seeming to land him deeper inside each time he moved. To Peter, it felt like every nerve ending in his body was on fire, every touch and every movement feeling like it was making his body explode. That was the problem, though, Roman wasn’t letting him finish. There was a ring tightly around his cock, keeping him in control.

“Ro-Roman…” Peter whined out, trying desperately to push back down against Roman’s cock, needing more. He was caught between pushing against his cock and pressing up into his hand, the friction was both too much and too little at the same time. It was driving Peter up the wall, he felt like he was going mad under Roman. “Please let me finish.” Peter wasn’t above begging for it if it meant he could finally get off, feeling like he hadn’t climaxed in months. Of course, he had cum just that morning, but he felt so full now, despite that fact. 

“Not until I cum, Peter.” Roman practically growled out at the werewolf, snapping his hips harder against him as he spoke. Of course, Roman had a ton of stamina and Peter wasn’t sure how much more he could take with the way things were going. He wasn’t sure when he started crying, but his eyes were suddenly wet, tears rolling slowly down his cheeks. “God!” Roman rumbled out as he saw the tears, his cock getting impossibly hard as he gave a final thrust, spilling deep inside of Peter. Only then did he decide it was time to have mercy on his lover. 

Gently removing the ring from around Peter’s cock, his hand wrapped around his length again. It only took one long stroke before Peter was letting out a wet sob and coming all over Roman’s hand, spilling what seemed like a gallon of hot cum in his palm. “Good boy…” Roman soothed, pressing his lips warmly to Peter’s temple. He was pulling out and letting go of the man’s oversensitive cock as he sobbed. “You did so well for me, baby.” He assured as the smaller man cuddled up closer to him, his shoulders trembling from the force of his own orgasm. 


	5. Choking (+Collars)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys be interested in having moodboards for each (or just some) chapters? I'm considering making them and I have one done for the whole story.

There were times when Roman was grateful for the fact that he spent time at Peter’s house with him. Sure, it was small and not anywhere as nice as what he was used to, but it had benefits. Like the fact that, when his mother wasn’t home, nobody was around to hear Peter screaming his head off. Peter was definitely a screamer when they were in bed. He could never stay quiet, he was almost making some sort of noise, whether it was just moaning or full-on wailing. It all depended on what Roman was doing to him. 

Now, Peter was on his hands and knees on his own bed, his head down as he panted and whined like an animal. Roman’s hands were tight on his hips as he practically pounded him into the mattress, trying to pull every sound he could from him. Just beneath Peter’s hair, there was something else that never ceased to earn a few noises. Lately, they had been playing with the idea of choking. A collar was fastened tightly around the wolf’s neck, something that Roman all but had to beg him to put on, a long leash attached to the back of it. 

Carefully, Roman’s fingers ran up Peter’s spine for a moment, just petting his skin gently before he gripped onto the leash and yanked roughly. The action earned a choked out moan from Peter, his eyes watering up as he pressed back against Roman. Of course, Roman’s grip wasn’t hard enough to truly hurt Peter, it was just on the edge of pleasure and the fear of pain. The sound of Peter choking was enough to send a shiver down Roman’s spine, urging him to thrust harder, which only earned more noises from him. He was going to have to remember to give his wolf a reward for doing so well later. 


	6. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink, begging, riding.

“Say it,” Roman demanded as he smirked up at Peter, eyes shining through the darkness of the bedroom. Normally, Peter would be beneath Roman in a well-lit room, but they were trying something new. Peter was currently spread out over his lap, thighs stretched out and Roman’s cock pushing deep inside of him. He looked so hot like that, his arms tight around his neck as he rode him slowly, grinding down every time he pushed back. There were soft little whimpers escaping him every now and then as Roman slid against his prostate. 

“Fuck me, daddy.” Peter panted out, smirking down at Roman, grinning at the labored moan it earned him as Roman snapped his hips up harder. It wasn’t that Peter was against this exactly, but he did a lot for the sole purpose of indulging Roman. He got off on seeing him so excited like this if he was being honest, there was a lot Roman liked but hadn’t been able to explore with the girls he picked up. Peter was different from all the others, though, he was willing to try anything at least once. Especially if Roman asked. 

Suddenly, Roman was grasping onto Peter’s hips tightly and yanking him down harder than he had before, slamming straight against his sweet spot. It earned a more real moan from Peter’s lips as he pushed his hips back down against him. “Please...Please, fuck me harder, daddy.” Peter breathed out quietly, his nails digging deeper into the backs of Roman’s shoulders, clinging onto him. Of course, Roman complied with his lover’s requests and Peter couldn’t help but smile, knowing that he would be sore by the morning. 


	7. Collaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not a whole lot of smut in this chapter, it's more intimate and discussion of kink/kink negotiation. Let me know how you guys feel about this chapter and if you'd like me to stick to strict porn or if you're okay with some chapters like this. (Collaring, brief daddy kink, owning/human property)

There were times when Roman had to remind himself that Peter was a wolf and not a puppy. He was fluffy and cuddly when he wanted to be. Still, he was a dangerous animal when he was provoked, he also knew that the wolf got a bit defensive about his status. So, when Roman brought up the idea of putting a collar on him, he was unsurprisingly growly about it. Of course, he assured the other that it had nothing to do with the fact that he was a wolf and everything to do with the fact that he was Roman’s. 

It took a lot of conversation before Peter finally agreed to at least try it out, but Roman swore they never had to try it again if he didn’t like it. The collar he eventually got for Peter was everything that he deserved and absolutely stunning. Perhaps he spent a bit too much on it, considering he didn’t even know if Peter was going to wear it more than once, but he deserved only the best. The strap was made of pure leather, soft and gentle on the throat, with a golden plate on it that read “Daddy’s Toy.” And fuck if Peter didn’t look beautiful when he was on his knees and wearing it, it truly set something on fire within Roman’s chest. 


	8. Degradation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slut-Shaming, degradation, missionary sex, name-calling, rough sex, begging, hairpulling.

It was an idea that Roman was skeptical about at first, that was for certain. For once, he was the one who had to truly think about something that Peter had brought up to him. Normally, Roman was the one to mention different kinks or readily accept anything that Peter spoke of himself. However, when Peter said that he wanted Roman to degrade him in bed, he was a bit unsure if he could actually go through with it. 

He had verbally abused Peter by calling him names and even threatening to kill him, he was trying to be better than that, though. Even when he was assured that it was different and it wouldn’t be said with the same intent, he still had to consider it. He wasn’t sure if he could actually belittle his lover in bed and still be able to keep going. Though, Peter promised he would stop Roman if anything genuinely hurt in a way that he didn’t enjoy. 

At that reassurance, Roman felt a lot better about all of it and began talking to Peter about it, what he wanted to hear during the night. He wanted to make sure that he didn’t say anything that would actually bother Peter, making sure he asked if anything was off-limits. Bitch was definitely okay with him and he really liked slut, gypsy was okay if it was said conservatively, but he didn’t his family nor his upbringing being brought up at any point.

Roman was more than happy to agree to the terms, though he was still nervous about it all. Perhaps Peter didn’t actually want this, he worried, but Peter did nothing to simply appease others. So, they decided on a night and Roman began practicing. As stupid as it sounded, he had to build up his courage to actually say it all to Peter. He was trying to perfect everything that he wanted to say before he did it, hoping it would be easier that way. 

When the day finally came, Roman found it easier than he had previously expected. It had started out as any other night had, Peter was curled practically around him and his lips were attacking the wolf’s throat. Gentle bites and light marks were left all along his skin. Peter was practically whining like he always did when Roman was touching him. That thought alone made Roman want to keep going and give Peer exactly what he wanted.

It wasn’t until Peter was underneath Roman, squirming and panting, that it became too much. Seeing him like that, Roman decided to give the wolf what he asked for. Even though it took every ounce of his will, Roman stopped moving his hips entirely. Peter’s head perked up in confusion at the loss of movement and Roman’s hands quickly trapped his hips to keep him from pressing back against his cock again. 

“Beg me for it, you little slut,” Roman demanded of the wolf, even though the words felt foreign, they fell easily over his lips. Maybe easier than they should have. When Peter hesitated, fingers twisted into his hair and he yanked his head to the side roughly. Peter’s moan was all the reassurance Roman needed to keep going, feeling encouraged by it even. “Beg me, bitch!” Roman snapped out harsher now, twisting his fingers impossibly tighter. 

“Please! Keep fucking me, Roman, please.” Peter whined out finally, tilting his hips as much as he could. Roman smiled at him and tugged him back roughly in an act of mercy, pulling him back against his cock. “Fuck me harder, baby.” He continued begging. As soon as Roman’s hand moved from his hand, his arms curled around the taller man’s throat, pulling him closer so they could both bury their faces in each other’s necks. 

Roman shivered as Peter’s warm breath tickling the side of his throat. His teeth scraped over the side of his throat in return, curling his own arms around the smaller man’s waist, fucking into him harder. “You’re such a good slut for daddy.” Roman sighed against him. Peter curled tighter, his legs spreading further to give him more room, but he wasn’t right about it. Peter wasn’t just good for Roman, he was the best. 


	9. Smiles/Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink (light), laughing during sex, anger during sex.

“Oh, yeah. Come to daddy.” Roman breathed out one night as he reached one hand out to grab Peter’s ankle, tugging him closer by it a bit harder than expected. The whole bedroom was dimly illuminated by the moonlight drifting in through the window, lighting up Peter’s body nicely. His eyes were scanning over the wolf, excited and nerves filling his own chest. He had never done this before, not with another man, at least. Things had gone as they had in any other relationship, kissing and foreplay first.

Suddenly, the room was filled with not only the cold moonlight but also Peter’s warm laughter. It was off-putting, to say the least. Roman had never been laughed at during sex before and he couldn’t say it did wonders for his pride. His eyebrows were furrowed at Peter as the wolf laughed uncontrollably on the bed, seeming all too amused by the entire situation of it. Roman’s own hard-on was quickly losing interest, not truly appreciating that he was being laughed at by the man he was about to screw.

“What are you finding so funny then?” Roman asked him, his tone holding confusion and hurt, a bit of anger shining through as well. Though he was feeling hurt, he tried to keep the scowl off of his face as he looked down at Peter. It was hard to stay angry with Peter when the man was smiling up at him like that. Peter shook his head in the response and tried to calm himself down enough so that he could answer him, not wanting him to keep worrying over why he was laughing his head off like he was. 

“I’m sorry, baby, but...But ‘come to daddy’? Really?” Peter couldn’t even get through the entire sentence before he broke off into wheezing laughter. Roman’s eyes softened a bit as he stared down at the wolf, his anger and hurt drifting away as quickly as it came. A laugh of his own broke out, moving down to press his face against Peter’s neck, kissing it for a moment as they laughed together. At that moment, the realization struck him like a lightning bolt in a storm. He knew that it truly was a stupid sentence, it sounded like something out of a bad porno


	10. Incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was heavily inspired by Forbidden Territory by Terrahfry, so thank you! Let me know if you guys like this chapter and/or concept, I'm debating making a sequel or a stand-alone.

"I want to watch you fuck the gypsy boy." The words made Roman pause where he was, shoes halfway on and an unlit cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. For years now, he had been sleeping with Norman. To them, it wasn't weird at all, but they knew other people could never understand or get why they did it. Now, the idea of letting someone know about their secret was out there. Not just anyone either, but the only boyfriend Roman had ever had. He felt sick to his stomach just thinking about telling Peter. He wasn't sure how he would react or even if he deserved Peter's understanding. However, Roman just nodded in agreement.  
"How is he in bed?" To this, Roman offered only a shrug before he struck a match to light his cigarette. He thought about his answer for a moment before he gathered all of his thoughts again. There was a lot to say about Peter, but he wasn't sure what to say to Roman. He wasn't sure what the man wanted to hear and they never usually talked about stuff like this when they weren't in bed together, it had admittedly caught him off guard a little bit and he was still recovering from the shock of it all.  
"He's good, always really tight and ready for me to pound him. He begs me sometimes, he's so fucking pretty when he does that. I don't know, it's like... He makes me feel like a man." Roman tried to explain to him, truly and embarrassingly honest by the end of the statement. Peter made Roman feel like he was worth something like he wasn't just some rich bitch that relied on his mother's money to get whatever he wanted. The way Peter looked at him made him feel fucking powerful in a way he never had before and it was so sincere from the wolf.   
"I'm sure he's a good boy then." Norman hummed out thoughtfully, a small smirk tugging the sides of his mouth at his own joke. Roman let out a shaky laugh and he nodded at the idea, agreeing with it entirely. Even though Peter would hate it if he ever heard anyone saying it, it was true and Roman never wanted to deny that fact. Peter was the best boy. Especially for him. He trusted Peter with this sort of thing, he decided, because he didn't ever feel like he needed to hide a part of himself from Peter. Even when he knew Peter deserved better than what he could give, he just hoped Peter didn't realize it.


	11. Bimbofication (Sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For every bimbo, there is one man to which she will dedicate herself to. One man that she will be utterly submissive towards and obey his every command without hesitation. One man that she will love and serve and fuck at his whim. A bimbo must spend her days practicing for when she finds that man. To that end, she must have as much sex as possible. If a bimbo finds a man that appeals to her she must fuck him. She must hone her sexual techniques to make herself the perfect bimbo!”
> 
> ~The Psychology of Bimbofication, by raptor4d4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slut-shaming, cross-dressing, derogatory language, the c-slur, hair pulling, FtM Peter, bimbo Peter, vaginal sex, oral sex, cunnilingus, rough sex, dirty talk.

Roman knew plenty of whores. How could he not? He went to a public high school where everyone was interested in money or sex from him, to be fair, at least they were never trying to cover up what they wanted with him and he didn't mind it most of the time. If they were hot enough or interested him, he'd fuck them. If they were ugly, he'd ignore them and they usually got the hint to leave him alone. Luckily for him, Peter Rumancek was the prior. Luckily for Roman, Peter sat diagonal to Roman and he always had a clear view of the man. This view was one he often took advantage of, spending more time staring at him than he did actually paying attention to the class. Of course, Peter always garnered a lot of stares and for a lot of different reasons. Peter was the same boy who people thought was a werewolf, the same boy who didn't have a boy's body at all, the same boy who constantly dressed like he sucked dick for money. It didn't matter to Roman, what mattered was the fact that Roman couldn't stop thinking about Peter and how tight his cunt would probably feel.

Today was particularly hard for Roman to focus, with what Peter was wearing, he was surprised anyone in the room could focus. He was wearing that same red top that looked like it didn't fit him at all, hugging him tightly in all the right places, a hint of red lace showing at his waist from where the shirt didn't quite come down to the edges of his pants. Those shorts should have been illegal, Roman decided the first time he ever saw Peter wearing them, they looked like they were practically painted on with how closely they seemed to cling to Peter's thick thighs and came nowhere close to touching his knees. In fact, they barely covered anything at all, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Though Roman was very grateful for that, those shorts had inspired countless thoughts and helped along with numerous fantasies of him. Throughout almost all of them, they never stayed on Peter for very long, however. He supposed that was all part of the fun, getting Peter out of those shorts.

Peter seemed absolutely oblivious to Roman's staring, though Roman was sure he was oblivious to a lot of things in life. But Roman was certainly noticing him, he didn't miss the way Peter couldn't stop squirming all during class or the way the man kept glancing towards the clock every couple moments or so as if he was expecting it to be an entirely different time. It had Roman curious and so when Peter finally asked to go to the bathroom, Roman was staring at him. Of course, he always stared at Peter walking away, those black heels clicking against the tile and making his smooth legs look longer than they actually were. He paused for a second before he followed Peter out as well, trying to ignore the snickering that he heard filling the room. People knew exactly what Roman was intending to do and that gave him an odd sense of pride, though it was mostly because Peter was just that easy that it was unsurprising to everyone who looked at him. Roman didn't care about that either if he was being honest.

Roman walked slowly down the hallway, even though he hadn't seen where Peter went, he knew exactly where to find him. At the end of the hallway, he pushed open the bathroom door and smirked as the sound of soft moaning filled the air. As soon as the door was open, he saw Peter leaned back against the wall, his now naked thighs spread apart and his hand between them. He didn't even bother pausing when his eyes met Roman's. Instead, the wolf smirked back at him and rubbed his clit harder, two fingers already buried inside of himself. If Peter was anybody else, Roman would have been embarrassed by how quickly he got hard from that sight, but he was different and Roman could justify his quick reaction with the fact that Peter was hotter than anyone else he knew. At least he had the self-control to stand there and simply watch Peter for what felt like forever, just watching him writhe and moan against the wall, looking completely unkempt in a way that Roman should not find as hot as he did. 

"You're such a little whore, Rumancek." Roman finally breathed out when he had enough of just watching him, his hands already at his pants to unbuckle them as he stepped closer to Peter. Maybe he should have cared a bit more that Peter was so easy to get with, but that was part of the appeal. He liked that he didn't have to jump through any hoops to sleep with him, it was clear what they both wanted and they were both willing to take it without any unnecessary steps. Peter didn't need to be charmed or romanced, all he wanted was to fuck around with Roman, they both wanted that. He didn't see any reason why they should deny themselves, especially when his hand was already pulling Peter's away from his wet cunt. "I bet you're dying to have me fuck you, aren't you? You were teasing me all through class today, practically showing off for me in that skanky outfit. It probably wouldn't even have mattered who fucked you, would it? So long as you got a cock in you." Roman growled out, pushing Peter's thighs apart further. 

"No, it wouldn't matter, but I want _you_," Peter whined out to him, his smirk never leaving his face as he looked up at Roman. His dark-rimmed eyes deceptively innocent as Roman stared down at him in return, pausing only for a moment before he fell to his knees a bit too harshly in front of the wolf. An audible noise was jerked from Peter's throat at that sight, his fingers curling deeply into Roman's short hair as a kiss was pressed just beneath his belly button. He couldn't help giggling as Roman nipped at the skin there, a smile breaking out across his face. The realization hit Peter not a moment too soon of what Roman intended to do to him, which while it was something that Peter wasn't very used to, he sure as hell wasn't about to complain about Roman Godfrey wanting to eat him out. "Do it, Rome." Peter all but begged, shifting his legs further apart, trying to convince Roman to place his mouth where he actually wanted it rather than on his flat stomach.

The quiet pleading mixed with the fact that he was already so desperate to have Peter was enough to push Roman over the edge. On any other day, he would tease Peter for hours on end and not give him what he wanted until he was all but screaming for Roman. However, he couldn't take much more of Peter's teasing nor the way that his warm scent practically surrounded them both, the entire bathroom air feeling thick and suffocating with Peter's sweet smell. It was practically intoxicating and only grew stronger when Roman dipped his head to flick his tongue across Peter's wet opening, hands moving to grasp Peter's hips to hold him still as he jerked forward. Roman didn't tease him, though, tongue moving in firm strokes over Peter's slit. It was easy with Peter, all the moans and whines he drew from him was so easy to obtain, Peter was so inexperienced when it came to having this favor returned to him. Not many people felt the need to make sure the slut got off. 

Roman was basking in every noise and reaction he drew from Peter, though, gaining more pleasure from getting him off than most other people would. Maybe that made him strange, but he couldn't bring himself to care when he could feel Peter's thighs already beginning to tremble from the pleasure. Peter practically squealed when Roman's mouth closed around his clit, sucking as he pushed two fingers deep into him, Peter's fingers tightening in his hair at the feeling. His cheeks were red when he felt heat coiling in his lower stomach as he got closer to coming for Roman, but he was already so riled up and Roman was making him feel like nobody ever had before. He was sure Roman wasn't going to care too much, though, which was why he came so hard when Roman's teeth stroked softly over his clit and his fingers curled deep inside of him. Peter moaned out Roman's name as his thighs shook, only being held up by Roman supporting his body, feeling like he was about to drop at any moment. 

Peter rested his head back against the cold tile of the wall, his eyes closing as he panted harshly, the full force of his orgasm feeling as though it was sending electricity straight down to his bones. he was sure that he had never experienced something quite so intense as that, he was certain he had never come as hard as he just did for Roman and never with so little being done to him. His clawed fingers remained in the back of Roman's hair, gripping it tightly as Roman kept running his tongue along his cunt, lapping at him even though he was feeling so sensitive already. A soft curse escaped Peter as Roman's tongue flicked across his clit once more and with that, it was too much for Peter to take. He felt his hands letting go of the grasp he had on his hair, using them to weakly push at his shoulders instead. Though Roman was stronger than him and kept going for just a bit longer, making Peter squirm and pant like a bitch in heat, he luckily seemed to take pity on the overstimulated wolf. 

"My turn," Roman said simply, wiping his mouth as he climbed to his feet again and Peter felt weak in the knees as he watched that display. His own fingers brushed over Roman's soft skin as he got back up, smiling a bit too fondly at him. He didn't complain as Roman moved him over towards the sink, keeping his body supported so he didn't stumble over until he could lean over and grasp the sides of the porcelain. Truly, Roman knew that he wouldn't last once he finally got inside Peter, but he didn't have to last because the wolf had already gotten off once. All that mattered now was Peter returning the favor and helping Roman get off too, so Roman didn't feel guilty about how quickly he knew he would be finishing as soon as he pushed inside of the wolf. The wolf that was already squirming around and trying to keep his thighs spread apart, trying to avoid the friction that was tormenting him every time his thighs rubbed together, causing his already oversensitive cunt to rub uncomfortably against his own skin.

Shoving his pants down just enough to pull his own throbbing cock out of his pants, he rubbed the slick head of it against Peter's hole for a moment, teasing the wolf. A shiver flew down Roman's own back at the action, feeling nearly overwhelmed by the pure heat that was radiating off of Peter. Pushing inside roughly, he let out a soft moan at how impossibly tight Peter felt. Of course, it certainly helped that he was entirely riled up and pretty much anything would have felt good, but he gripped his hips tighter to use them as leverage. For Peter, being as overstimulated as he already was, it felt like white-hot heat burning him up. Every nerve felt like it was on fire and he was feeling like he was about to pass out with every rough thrust. His only support came from grabbing onto the edges of the sink, holding it so hard that his knuckles were pure white. There were moans filling the air and huffed out panting, he wasn't sure which one of them was releasing most of the sounds, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

"Harder, Roman..." Peter panted out to him, the sensitivity making him feel so close to the edge of climaxing again, though it felt like torture at the same time. It felt so unlike anything else he had ever experienced and he was glad that Roman was too far gone to keep teasing him. Instead, Roman just complied with a grunt, thrusting his hips harder against him as they both raced towards their own finishes. Roman's fingers were so tight on Peter's hips that he was sure there would be bruises in the shape of his fingertips there afterward. That drove Roman crazy, knowing he would be marking Peter when he knew that nobody else was allowed to. A couple thrusts later, Peter was jerking hard and finishing for the second time, letting out a noise that was nothing short of a scream. Roman hadn't even needed to touch Peter's clit this time, making him finish after just getting off a few minutes ago. With that strange sense of power, Roman was letting out a long groan and thrusting into him one last time, coming hard once he was buried as far as he would go.

Both of them were breathing hard as they took a moment to come down from their respective highs, Roman's hands loosening a bit on Peter's waist, hands stroking over the forming bruises gently. He took a moment to come down a bit, both of them whining as he finally pulled out of him. Peter's eyes followed Roman as the man grabbed some paper towels and ran them beneath the lukewarm sink water, using the towels to gently clean them both off. The gesture was shockingly sweet and neither said a word even as Roman tugged Peter's panties up, readjusting his shorts as well before tucking himself back into his pants as well. Even though there was silence between them, it felt comfortable, both content in the silence as Peter fixed his hair up and Roman lit a cigarette. They were honestly just surprised that nobody had walked in on them throughout the entire escapade, though Roman doubted that either would have stopped even if someone had stumbled upon them like that. 

"You did a good job." The words finally broke the silence between them and they honestly brought a smile to Peter's face. A genuine feeling of happiness and warmth spreading through his chest, though he just gave him a small nod. It felt nice to know that he's appreciated, especially when he so rarely felt like anyone actually liked him. Even though Roman was only commenting on how Peter was during sex, it still meant more to him than Roman would ever probably know. Peter tried not to think about it too much as Roman checked himself in the mirror one last time, making sure he looked presentable. It wasn't that anyone would comment on it, aside from perhaps his mother, but Peter didn't comment on this. He just headed out of the bathroom door ahead of Roman, letting the door close behind himself, ready for them to go their separate ways and go back to pretending that they didn't even notice one another in their day-to-day routines. It was easiest that way. 


	12. Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andreas x Peter, voyeurism, non-consensual recording, wall sex, cuckolding.

Roman couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the video Andreas had sent him, watching as the older gypsy fucked into Peter. Into his boyfriend. He had Peter pressed against the wall of that shitty trailer. Sure, he knew gypsies were fucked up, but screwing your cousin's fiance was a whole other level of low. Not to mention the fact that Peter was cheating on him to do it! Though it didn't make a difference, he was sure Peter didn't know the camera was on at all. He always hated being filmed and especially in more private moments, he wouldn't go for this. Yet here he was, moaning and clinging to Andreas. 

His long nails were digging deeply into his shoulder blades, leaving marks there that they both hoped Destiny just overlooked. Peter's legs were secured around Andreas as well, ankles pulling him ever deeper. Of course, the only reason Roman was watching it at all was because of his own blind pride and doubt about the matter. Andreas made an off-handed comment about having screwed Peter on more than one occasion and Roman had tried to call him out on it. Not even a full day later, the video appeared in his messages, much to his dismay. 

Still, he couldn't help but find it hotter than he really should have. The noises Peter was making as Andreas pounded into him sent a jolt of pure heat through Roman. Admittedly, when Roman got off to thoughts of it later that night, he wasn't proud. He just couldn't seem to get the scene out of his head, having it replaying time and time again in his mind, even as he tried to go to sleep that night. As he drifted off to bed, he decided that he was going to have a long talk with Peter the following day. Maybe if he was lucky, they would let him watch in them fucking in person someday. 


	13. Marking/Claiming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andreas x Peter, marking, cheating.

Peter was whining out loud, squirming as Andreas' mouth and sharp teeth attacked the side of his throat, both biting and sucking in equal turns. Even though Peter knew what he was doing, he didn't push him away. He knew Andreas was marking him up nicely, practically claiming him as his own territory and Peter did absolutely nothing in real protest to this. Roman would be furious about it when he saw the marks, of course, that was why Andreas was doing this at all. The pair had been bickering and fighting over Peter for a while. Hell, Andreas looked so smug when he finally pulled away from Peter's neck. Still, the young wolf kissed him warmly when Andreas was pushing his body closer to him. It was definitely wrong of both of them, they were both in partnerships. Sure, they knew they shouldn't be doing it, but that was part of the appeal.


	14. Degradation (Part 2!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riding, dirty talk, degradation, hair-pulling, biting, blood-drinking.

The room was filled with the sounds of Roman's labored breathing as they had been going at this for what felt like hours. Even though Peter was riding his dick, the wolf stayed silent on top of the Godfrey. It was all part of their game, what was currently making them both feel like there was a pure fire tearing through their bodies, making them both cling to one another like they were all they had. In that moment, they were all that mattered to each other. Roman could do anything to him and he would remain unphased by it, not showing even a hint of pleasure. Peter had been practicing, training to seem like it was a chore to be getting fucked by Roman.

It was anything but a chore to be with Roman, but the Upir wanted to be degraded and told that he wasn't good enough. Since Roman wanted this, Peter would do his best to please him. Surely, he was going above and beyond for this, but God, Roman deserved it. So, the wolf was giving him exactly what he wanted, degrading Roman the best that he could. Truly, it was a bit odd to be in this position considering how often it was the other way around, but Peter understood that Roman sometimes needed days like these and he wanted to be able to give his boyfriend what he needed in order to feel better after a hard day-or sometimes a hard week.

"I don't even know why I waste my time with you, Roman." Peter huffed out to him, his arms circling tightly around his neck. He was riding him for all that he was worth, barely holding back his moans as he did so. He knew that wasn't part of the game, him enjoying it wasn't what was going to make Roman explode inside of him tonight. "You never even get me off with your small dick. You're never good enough for me." Roman let out a moan of his own at that. Of course, it was a lie. Roman's cock was good sized and he always made Peter come, but he didn't need to hear that when Peter was trying to make him feel entirely humiliated by his words. 

"Fuck, yeah. Keep going." Roman almost demanded, Peter feeling completely overwhelmed with him. Normally, this is where Roman would flip them over and Peter would be pounded into the mattress, but today was different. Roman was also overwhelmed, Peter's warm scent assaulting his senses and the feeling of Peter clenching around him, not to mention the words that added spice to all that sweetness. The degradation was only helping the situation, helping Roman get closer to coming into Peter. He was trying his best to hold out and not get off so soon, though, Peter deserved a good fuck for all that he was doing for Roman right then. 

"Why do you think I should let you finish in me?" Peter panted out to him, his arms remaining tight around Roman's neck, occasionally dipping his head down to catch his lips in a heated kiss. He could feel Roman's hips jerk roughly, knowing he was getting more and more desperate to finish. Just like Peter, though, he was very obedient when he wanted to be and he wouldn't let himself come before it was allowed. His hands were rough on the wolf's waist, holding him tightly as Peter continued rocking back and forth. The movement was slight, but it would occasionally send Roman sliding in just a hair deeper and that felt like he could cry from that.

"Because we'd both benefit from it, I can fill you up exactly how you deserve," Roman assure him, only throbbing harder inside of Peter when he laughed in response. Even though the wolf was laughing at him, he still rocked harder down against him, drawing a desperate whine out of the man. Peter was certainly amused by it all, smirking down at Roman, he felt fucking powerful with how much control he had over him. Roman could mesmerize anyone he wanted and get his way, but Peter couldn't, yet Roman was obeying every word like he was in a trance. It made Peter feel like he was on top of the goddamn world when he was with Roman like this now.

"Tell me I deserve better then!" Peter demanded with a soft growl, getting really into his role as the more dominant one. At times, he liked playing like this, it felt like he was in total control and he was. It was one of the few things in his life that he had control over, so he took advantage of it at times. His hand moved up at work its way into Roman's short hair, grabbing as much of a handful as he could and yanking it hard to the side, tilting Roman's head so his throat was completely bared. To his wolf, it was the ultimate sign of submission to him and it lit a fire deep within his chest as he stared at the older man. 

"You deserve better!" Roman gasped out suddenly, caught off guard by the actions, eyes watery as he looked up at Peter. With that look, Peter saw him looking more desperate and broken than he ever had before. In all honesty, that look got to him and it made him break, losing control of their game entirely. To Peter, it seemed like Roman had enough for the night and he didn't want to overwhelm him on their first time doing it. He personally knew how emotionally taxing it could be, even if he did find it hot, so he decided that it was time for them to stop and for Roman to have a break from being talked down to.

"Come for me, Roman," Peter commanded of him simply one last time, wanting to finish the scene entirely before he dropped off of the role, even if he toned it down by quite a bit to still give Roman what he wanted. As if on cue, Roman thrust up roughly and let out a choked moan, a wet warmth filling Peter deeply and setting his insides on fire. He always felt so full. Roman let out a sob as he finished inside of him, a huge relief rolling through him as he pulled Peter down roughly by the hips. Holding onto him, Peter let the man finish, trembling through an orgasm of his own as he shivered on top of Roman, clinging to his neck tightly. 

"Thank you..." Roman whispered out when he finally got done, Peter completely milking him as he continued riding him even as he finished coming inside of him, making them both feel even more sensitive by the end of it. He had never been one to complain about sex with Peter, though, especially not when it was as good as this. He was feeling absolutely wrecked now and Roman could only pull Peter closer, pressing his head against his chest to listen to his beating heart for a moment. It reminded him that Peter was alive and very real, which was something he found really hard to believe at times, but there he was. 

"I love you, baby, I love you so much," Peter told him quietly as he came down from his own high, reaching up and gently cupping the sides of Roman's neck to press a kiss to his sweaty temple first. When Roman turned his head up carefully, his cheeks flushed pale and shining wet with tears from the whole overwhelming and new experience, Peter leaned down from his position higher above him and kissed his plump lips as well. "My good boy." Peter praised his boyfriend warmly, brushing away the slowly drying tears with the rough pads of his thumbs before nuzzling gently at his cheeks.


	15. Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somnophilia, noncon, victim-blaming, trans Peter, vaginal sex.

Roman's world was entirely black and white, leaving hardly any room at all for a grey area of any sort. Things never had exceptions for him, it was all or nothing. No amount of extenuating circumstances would make him change his mind once it was made up on something. All of his life, he was told that it was a bad thing and he needed to be more open-minded. Now, he wasn't sure if that was true or not, but he did know that he didn't plan on changing how he viewed things. He couldn't just change that and he really didn't think he should be expected to just because everyone else seemed to see it differently than he did. 

His views on the world carried over to how he viewed favors, people could ask anything of him and if he gave it to him, he could ask anything in return and they would be obligated to giving it to him. Of course, his favors changed from person to person. With Norman, he got things he wanted, anything. For Shelley, all he asked in return was her love and she was always happy to give it to him. Still, he always knew what he wanted from the other person before he even agreed to it.

It was that same world view that led him to believe Peter owed him whatever he wanted. He did so much for the werewolf, he let him stay in his home, even feeding him and keeping him safe. Hell, he even let Peter sleep in his own bed every night. Now, he expected some level of gratitude, even if the gypsy didn't have the same idea of appreciation as he did. So, when Peter didn't even offer to let Roman sleep in his own bed with him, the Upir decided that something had to be done. He deserved more thanks than that, considering he didn't feel he had gotten anything near what he deserved.

That was how Roman ended up in his bedroom that night, locking the door tightly behind himself before making his way to the bed where Peter was fast asleep. He stood over him for a while, just admiring the man's relaxed expressions. Looking so peaceful like that, Peter didn't even look real, he looked like a doll with his gentle and calm features. It made Roman feel weak inside, he had seen a lot of beautiful people in his time, but Peter had resisted his advances before and that drove him crazy. People tended to want what they thought they couldn't have, but he could have Peter. And he would have him. 

Roman moved to the bed and sat down beside of him, climbing under the blankets on the bed. His hand stroked over Peter's soft stomach, petting the bare skin that was exposed to him now, he was so warm under his hand and he couldn't imagine what he would feel like elsewhere. For a moment, he just let his hand stroke there before it slipped lower, resting over the lace edge of Peter's underwear. He roamed his eyes over Peter's face, looking for any signs of the man waking up to the touching, but he luckily saw none there.

When he realized Peter was still deeply asleep, he let his hand slip beneath the edge of the man's underwear, feeling the wetness that was naturally between his legs. Of course, that wasn't nearly enough for Roman to work with, so he stroked the pad of his finger over his clit roughly. If he didn't, he knew both of them would have a very dry experience and that wouldn't be fun for either people, so he continued rubbing him firmly until his own fingers became wet. It would be easier with the way slicked and he pulled his hand back quickly, trying not to wake Peter up. 

His only consolation was knowing he could overpower Peter if he woke up during it. The sleepiness mixed with him already being over him would ensure Peter couldn't fight him off if he came to. So, Roman felt secure enough to tug the wolf's underwear down to his knees, spreading his legs for him a bit. Pushing his pajama bottoms down far enough to expose his cock, he moved on top of him and he paused as he hovered over the wolf, looking down at him. He just admired the man for a second before lining himself up and gently pushing inside of him. 

Roman knew he wouldn't last very long, not with how tight and compliant Peter felt, even as he pushed his cock in only a couple inches to start with. Roman's hands held onto his thighs gently, making sure he was careful with Peter. He really didn't want to hurt the wolf. When he felt he was okay to move again, he pulled out and pressed back in a bit deeper, repeating the actions until he was halfway inside of him and shivering with every movement. This felt unbelievable and like nothing he had ever felt before. He wasn't complaining about it being new, though. 

It didn't take much longer before he was buried inside of Peter, balls deep inside of the man and thrusting his hips slowly. He didn't need to be rough or fast with the man, not when he had all night to take what he wanted. His own face was buried in the side of Peter's neck, pressing a few kisses along the warm skin. Though he was relaxed, he felt himself tense up slightly when Peter began shifting beneath him, making a few noises like he was being tugged out of his deep sleep. No, Roman couldn't have that at all, he would ruin everything if he was awake. 

"Wha-" Peter began in a groggy voice, tired eyes partially open and staring through the darkness the best he could. An instant later, Roman's had was coming up to his face, clamping over his mouth gently as he began regaining more consciousness. The full weight of the situation was hitting Peter with every ticking second and it made him squirm around weakly, trying to get away from Roman as much as he could manage. He moved a few inches toward the headboard, but he was still trapped. In his sleepy state, he found it hard to move much and the full weight of Roman pressed on top of him certainly wasn't helping anything. 

"Shh, it's okay." Roman soothed him quietly, his free hand coming up to stroke over Peter's hair, eventually settling to cup his cheek. Despite Peter being awake and aware of everything that was going on noe, he didn't stop the gentle rocking of his hips. He was already buried to the hilt inside of the man, it would be a waste to pull out without finishing now, especially when he was already so close. It wouldn't take much more before he would be pushed over the edge, not with how tight Peter felt now, his whole body tense as Roman continued to push into it. 

A harder thrust earned a whimper from Peter, though Roman couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure behind his hand. He decided, however, it didn't matter because he was definitely experiencing pleasure. Peter was so hot and tight around his cock, absolutely slick as he drove into him. If he wasn't enjoying himself, he wouldn't be nearly so wet, Roman reasoned with himself. Even more so, he had been good to Peter so far, he had even made sure the wolf was excited before he started and had been as gentle as he could with him once he actually pushed into him. 

It didn't take much more after that to push Roman over the edge, burying himself all the way inside with a soft grunt as he finally finished. After what felt like forever, he was finally done coming, carefully pulling out of Peter and removing his hands from him. Peter was silent as Roman pulled his panties back into place and patted his thigh gently, rising off of his own bed to stretch a bit. He was leaning down after a moment and pressing a kiss to Peter's sweaty cheek, still not earning any sort of response from the werewolf, but he supposed he didn't need one. 

"I love you so much, Peter," Roman whispered to him, pushing a loose strand of dark hair away from the man's face, admiring his features in the darkness for a moment. When he finally turned and walked out of his room again, Peter had still said nothing but curled into a tight ball on the bed. By the next morning, neither of them spoke about the night again. Instead, both of them acted as though it had never happened at all, going about their lives as if it was still normal. 


	16. Handjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handjobs, semi public sex. (Just a sweet short something to make up for that last chapter)

There was never any doubt that Roman and Peter had been raised in very different ways. Peter had always been loved and coddled where Roman couldn't remember a single time his mother was genuinely kind to him. With that, Roman was also very aware that they had very different views on sex and they had both gone through very different sexual experiences. Roman knew Peter was more nervous and hesitant when it came to sexual things, he had never really done anything after all. It was cute how he tried to keep up with Roman, though. Roman made sure he was never pressuring the other into doing anything that he wasn't comfortable with. They went at whatever pace Peter was most comfortable with and that was only kissing so far, it seemed. Roman understand the reluctance, he supposed, he was probably just anxious about messing up when it happened. 

So far, all that Peter had been comfortable with was some kissing. They had kissed so much that Roman had lost track of how often they did it, but it never went beyond that. Peter had always been reserved about other things, which is why Roman was so surprised the first time he wanted to push things further. He supposed he should have been expecting it at some point, they were both teenagers and Peter was attracted to him too. It was bound to happen at some point. He still found himself caught off guard when Peter's hand found its way to his belt. They had been making out in his car, parked behind the high school after class one day. While the parking lot was pretty much empty, there was still a risk of someone wandering upon them and Roman supposed that was part of why it was so hot for him. He loved the risk of things like this. 

Maybe he should have, but he didn't push Peter's hand away from his belt, letting the wolf open his jeans enough to slip his hand down inside of them. Things like this weren't common with Peter, he wasn't usually so forward. It wasn't like Roman was complaining, though, he found it difficult to be too thrown off when Peter's hand was wrapping around his cock. Roman's hand grasped the back of the seat, holding onto it tightly as Peter kept his hand wrapped around him, beginning to move it slowly. The man seemed to be a bit nervous about it, which Roman understood, he knew Peter had never done anything like this before. Really, though, he supposed there weren't many ways you could mess up a handjob. Roman just hoped the smile that was on his face as he looked over at Peter was enough to reassure the man that he was doing a good job. 


	17. Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foot-fucking, prostitution, painful sex, knifeplay, blood, gore, fucked up sex, dubcon.

The ad had been simple when Peter first put it out, he was looking to make money off of his own virginal body, willing to trade his virginity for money and the highest offer that he received at that. He had gotten many offers and many messages attached to them, mostly around the hundreds and most messages along the lines of a faint promise that they would be the best that Peter could ever have. Nothing had caught his eyes until he came across one amount and one message that was different from all the rest. Truly, he didn’t believe it at first, but he spent days looking at the message and trying to decide if it was serious or not. This bid was for a thousand dollars and simply said, “I want to fuck your feet.”

This offer was crazy, to say the least, both the amount and what this guy wanted for it. A thousand dollars would ensure Peter would never have to do this again, and all he had to do was let some guy screw his feet? It would be the easiest money that Peter had ever made and that thought excited him beyond belief. He was worried for a bit if this guy would be old and ugly if that was why he had to pay so much to get this, but Peter decided he could just lay back and pretend to want it even if he was. Peter could close his eyes and just take it for a thousand dollars, especially considering he was trying to sell his body. He didn’t really care who accepted his offer as long as they were willing to pay him for it. 

When he had clicked on the man’s profile, he found that the image he had up there wasn’t ugly or old at all, that could be a fake image perhaps. Still, Peter was willing to take his chances, he turned off the bidding and messaged the man once the money was sent. The first message offered Peter five-hundred more if he could cut him and Peter assured him that he could do anything he wanted for one and a half grand. Peter had been so willing to do a lot more for a lot less, he was more than willing to do whatever this man wanted now, especially since he was being so generous with his money too. Use what you have to get what you want, Peter remembered Destiny telling him on more than one occasion about her own job. 

This was just business, Peter reminded himself, each of them had something the other wanted and they were willing to give it up. They arranged a time that would work for them, a day when Lynda would be out of the trailer for the entire day, so Peter didn’t have to worry about any unwanted distractions. The man, Roman he had called himself, seemed quick to agree to whatever time and place that Peter wanted. This guy must really be desperate if he was willing to pay so much and meet any terms that Peter could through at him, but Peter wasn’t about to judge him for that. Especially not when that same desperation was what was going to be paying his bills for quite some time, he found it pretty difficult to complain about it. 

In person, the man fit his same description online. Not only was he the same as his picture, but he was just as stoic and spoke as little as he did over the site as well. Peter found this charming as well, he liked people who weren’t different online than they were in person, it kind of threw him off when they were. He liked that he was getting exactly what he thought he would. He invited the man in happily, although he was a bit nervous, all this was new to him. Though, the taller man seemed to have a very different take on it, not seeming to be nervous at all as he made his way inside and looked around carefully. Roman seemed entirely unbothered by the transactional feel of the entire experience, but maybe he wasn’t new to it.

“Is there somewhere you wanted us to be? A place with towels?” Roman asked him after a moment of silence and Peter nodded, he supposed they weren’t going to waste any time getting to know one another before they jumped into it. That was just as well, he decided, they didn’t need to waste any more time than they really needed to. They both knew why they were there, after all, there was no sense in prolonging the process. Luckily, he had been clever enough to line the foot of his bed with towels before Roman had come over. He had decided it was going to get rather messy one way or another, especially considering that both come and blood were very difficult to get out of blankets, so it was best to avoid them if they could. 

“My bedroom,” Peter told him in response and began leading Roman back towards the cramped space, the man taking the hint to follow without being instructed. On the way there, Peter began undressing, pulling off his shirt first to expose the clear expanse of his back. In his mind, he figured it was sexy and made Roman think he just couldn’t wait to get into bed with him. He hoped that Roman found it to be hot rather than awkward because he was doing his best to put on a show for the man, even going so far as to sway as he moved. He was smirking brightly when he finally pushed open the bedroom door, trying to hide his nervousness, though he was sure he wasn’t doing the best job of it. 

Roman didn’t seem to mind, however, if the obvious tent in his jeans was anything to go by. Peter felt like forever went by before he was finally completely stripped for Roman, the man’s eyes scanning over him. Surprisingly, Roman’s eyes settled on all the usual part’s that a man’s would, rather than his feet. Peter felt dumb for a moment because of course, Roman was also interested in everything else, he was sure he didn’t exclusively like feet. A hand came out to stroke his pale side, distracting him from beating himself up too much, smirking up at Roman instead. This man truly was a sight to behold, he was absolutely gorgeous and Peter felt like this entire situation was just too good to be true. 

“How do you want me?” Peter asked him quietly, wondering if he would change his mind last minute and decide that he did want to fuck Peter. The man had already paid the money he had promised, so Peter decided he would be okay with it if he did. He was handsome anyway, it wouldn’t be some huge chore to let this man fuck him. In fact, getting paid to let this man screw him seemed like a treat for Peter himself, rather than the other way around. However, Peter wouldn’t press the subject if Roman didn’t bring up wanting it. The man would get what he paid for from Peter, of course, nothing more and nothing less unless he explicitly asked for it. Peter really hoped that he did ask for it, though, he wouldn’t lie about that. 

“On the bed, your back, feet up,” Roman instructed him in a monotone voice as if he were talking about the weather rather than the man he was about to fuck. Peter didn’t take it personally and just got into the position he had been asked for, settling comfortably with an awkward smile up at Roman. Without any prompting, Roman unbuckled his own jeans and pulled out his already hard cock. It was easily the biggest Peter had ever seen, not that he had seen a lot in his time, but it was still enough to make him squirm around. The feeling was only heightened when a small blade flashed in Roman’s hand, though Peter had already consented to be cut up a bit with that knife. He wouldn’t back out of this now, he told himself. 

It was quick, barely even a second before Peter felt a burning in the sole of his left foot. The cut didn’t hurt, but it definitely felt warm, warmer than anything he had ever felt on the bottom of his feet. At this time, he was thankful for the towels he had put down because he felt his blood drip off his foot and onto the bed. Honestly, he was surprised by the amount of blood that was coming out of his foot, the cut hadn’t felt like it was that deep. He supposed that made it better for Roman, he did like blood, after all, maybe that was why he liked feet specifically. They seemed to bleed a lot more than he expected them to. It tickled a little as the blood poured off of his foot and a moment later, an identical slash marred his other foot. 

He felt dizzy from it, not like he was going to pass out from the blood loss or anything, but dizzy like he was entirely overwhelmed by this new sensation. His eyes couldn’t be torn away from his feet, watching as thick red dripped over the sides of them and spattered against the white towels. Now, he wasn’t exactly sure when Roman’s own blood joined the mix, the blade slicing into the man’s palm even deeper than the ones on Peter’s feet. In fact, Peter was certain that Roman was bleeding a lot more than he was. Because as soon as Roman’s own blood joined in with his on the blankets, it began looking like a horror movie right after someone had just been slaughtered. Except this blood was real and Peter’s feet felt on fire now. 

That was when Roman’s cock slipped between the soles of his feet, already slicked with the blood from his own palm and leaking at the tip. The rough drag of his cock against the open wounds, the saltiness of the precum mixing with the cuts there, made it sting and burn with every movement. Peter wanted to cry out and twist away, but Roman had paid for this night with him and he wouldn’t walk away if he didn’t get his side of it. After all, Peter really needed the money. He just couldn’t afford to back out of the deal yet, not when he had so much to get out of this little bit of pain. It had to be over soon, he told himself, Roman would get off quick enough and it would feel like no time at all once Peter adjusted to the feeling.

It didn’t feel like Roman was done in no time at all, though. No, this whole experience felt like it took forever for Peter when it was truly only about half an hour at most. Every drag of Roman’s cock felt like white-hot torture to Peter, the exposed bottoms of his feet feeling like they were burning with every movement. His fingers were gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were white and tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt like openly sobbing, but still, Roman kept his pace moving and Peter said nothing in protest because he needed the money. His eyes were tightly closed and he hoped that Roman would finish with every thrust that he gave, each seeming harder and more difficult to endure than the one before it.

When Roman finally did come, it was a new kind of pain all of its own for Peter. It was all too hot and felt like it happened too hard, battering the exposed wounds on his feet like he had been hit. The saltiness of it stinging his torn open feet, making him cringe and wiggle in Roman’s unrelenting grasp. He couldn’t get away until Roman decided to let go of his feet. When he finally released Peter’s ankles, he got up and tucked himself back into his jeans, not bothering to clean off. Peter’s feet felt rubbed raw and he was openly sobbing now, but at least he was a bit better off and he could actually afford to keep a roof over his mom’s head for a little bit longer. That was all that mattered, even as Peter wept and writhed. 


	18. Prostitution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prostitution, face-slapping, rough sex, trans Peter, vaginal sex, cunnilingus, cuddling.

Money can't buy happiness is a phrase that is true enough but for Roman, it could buy temporary enjoyment. That was what brought him out to the street tonight, which brought him out to the street every night. Deep inside him, he wanted. He wanted control and he wanted sex. Truly, it didn’t matter what the whore looked like, any prostitute could lay there and take it as long as he kept wanting to give it. sometimes, however, things went better for Roman than he could have expected them to.

The figure standing at the corner barely stood out at first, clad in all black and blending in. It was only when Roman got closer that you notice the person was a man. His hair was shoulder-length and rather messy, but beautiful all the same. When Roman’s car pulled up to the stop next to him, he saw the man's outfit. Those black jeans with painted-on and beneath a jacket of leather laid a tight shirt a black lace, the glimmer of silver resting in his belly button. He looked absolutely beautiful there.

“How much?” Roman asked of him and perhaps it wasn’t the smoothest nor the most tactful, but that was the most favorable part of bedding a whore, they didn’t need to be charmed. That was a bit part of why Roman picked them up rather than just screwing some girl from his school. No matter what he wanted, he could get it, assuming he paid their price. Money was never an issue, he had a steady supply coming in and street whores never knew their own worth, they all came cheap and easy. No pun intended. 

Usually, it was quite the opposite and they never got off unless it was by accident or the client just really wanted to see them orgasm. It was another perk of being with a paid partner, he paid to not have to care about that. What he paid for was his own pleasure and this boy on the street seemed to be well worth his price if his looks alone were anything to go by. Truly, all Roman could go by was his looks until they got in bed at least. At that point, Roman could send him off and just find another whore if he wasn’t satisfied. 

“Two hundred gets you the night, the whole nine yards.” This man replied and Roman was a bit taken aback by that price. He certainly didn’t undersell himself. Presumably, he only asks for more because Roman looked like he had money to spare, but that smirk was fierce. Roman had already made up his mind, though, he wanted this one and he didn’t care how much he had to pay for him. Smirking back, he opened the car door for the man and he was climbing into the passenger seat, allowing Roman to notice him better now. 

“I assume you’ve got a place to take us, doll?” He asked him and Roman nodded, scanning him over. There were holes in his jeans, letting tight fishnets show beneath them. His face was accented by dark eyeliner, thick and clean just beneath his eyes, his whole face shining with a thick layer of glitter. That glitter looked so out of place, yet it felt so right, contrasting all that darkness there. His lips seemed to be constantly pouting, eyes like saucers on Roman. Those eyes seemed to glimmer with yellow, unnerving Roman just a bit. 

"Don't worry about it," Roman said simply, taking off towards the Godfrey estate, thankful that nobody there would question his unexpected guest. Undoubtedly, his mother would ask about him in the morning, but that was tomorrow Roman's problem to deal with. For now, all he was going to worry about was getting this guy into his bed and having the nice night that he deserved. He deserved to have something relaxing without having to be questioned or pressured into doing something that he didn't want to have to do. 

"My name's Peter. In case you cared...It seems a little unfair that I know your name and you don't know mine, but I guess you're used to that." Peter said, mostly to fill up the silence in the car that had fallen over them. Peter wasn't used to having to take care rides with his clients, usually, he just got them off in their car and then he got back out. The silence felt uncomfortable between them and he wanted to do something about it, chatting absently. "You know, with you being Roman Godfrey and all that." 

Roman's hands gripped the wheel tighter at that comment. He was sure most of the whores he picked up knew who he was, but none had been so open about it. This guy was nothing like any of the others he had picked up, though, that had been part of his appeal from the very beginning. Maybe picking Peter up, to begin with, wasn't the best choice, after all, he seemed like he was very quickly going to turn into a problem. "Listen here, whore..." Roman began, but was soon cut off by Peter opening his mouth again. 

"I'm not going to say anything about what happens tonight, don't worry. I'm very discreet with my clients." Peter assured him and Roman tried to resist the urge to threaten Peter further, though every part of his body was screaming at him to do so. To truly ensure Peter would stay silent about this night. However, he knew Olivia would handle it if Peter decided to open his mouth and that was a fate much scarier than anything that Roman could conjure up in his mind. So, he took Peter's word for it, hoping he knew better already.

The rest of the car ride seemed to last forever with Roman sat in silence, Peter luckily didn't try to talk either. After what had to be no more than twenty minutes, they pulled into the Godfrey estate. Roman killed the engine and sat there for a moment, staring at Peter as he collected his own thoughts. He considered briefly just turning around and taking Peter right back to where he found him, but he decided against it since they had both already made it the entire trip to his house anyway. They may as well go inside. 

"When I let you into my room, I want you to strip. Take everything off and wait for me, I'll be in soon." Roman instructed as he climbed out of the car, leading Peter up to the manor. A confused look was on Peter's face as he walked, but he complied all the same once he was let into the large bedroom that Roman said was his. The door was being shut softly behind Roman as he walked out of the room, leaving Peter in the unfamiliar space all alone, letting him look around and snoop more than he should have. 

The room was spacious, that was no question and it looked unspeakably priceless. Everything looked so expensive and fragile that he did his best not to touch anything that he saw, undressing slowly by the bed. As elegant as it looked, it didn't feel very welcoming. In a way, it felt very uniform. Things felt cold and untouchable, and not just because of the vastly luxurious nature of the room. This room felt like it was never truly lived in and certainly not by a man who looked as young as Roman did, perhaps no older than a teenager just like Peter himself. 

Before he had any time to actually process it all, Roman entered with a small mirror and a bag of what Peter assumed was cocaine. He didn't know much about drugs, but it was white and powdery, he didn't know of anything else that fits that description right off. Cocaine was common around there anyway. His head perked up curiously, but Roman simply gave him a cold look in response that made Peter want to shrink away from him. Though, he remained standing tall and waited for Roman to give him some sort of an explanation.

"Do you want a line before we start?" Roman asked in a tone that was deceivingly generous. His tone made it seem like it was a resented chore to even ask Peter. So, Peter simply shook his head at the man. He didn't want to do drugs, he never had done any drugs, but that tone alone was enough to make Peter want to turn down the offer. The man gave him a simple shrug that conveyed no emotion when he turned down the request, the man was certainly difficult to read and that threw Peter off a bit more. 

Sitting the mirror down, Roman placed two lines carefully on it. Even though he refused, Peter watched as Roman snorted both lines on his own, one right after the other. He made it look so easy even though Peter knew it wasn't. He knew at that moment that he would have just embarrassed himself if he had accepted the line, he wouldn't have known what to do and he certainly wouldn't have taken it that smoothly. He was glad he avoided having Roman laugh at him when he inevitably messed it up beyond belief. 

"You need me to stretch you out?" Another shake of Peter's head, the question being asked as simply as if Roman were asking about the weather outside. This time, though, Roman began to undress as well. Exposing lean muscle and unbelievably clear skin, Peter couldn't help but stare at the man. Peter was sure the man wouldn't mind being stared at like this, he was certain he was used to it, being so well-known and being as handsome as he so clearly was. Still, he felt sort of silly as he gawked at him like he had never seen a man before in his life. 

Roman was more handsome than any of Peter's other clients, that was why he was so surprised and so intent on admiring him as much as he could. His usual clients were all older men, not always entirely unattractive, but certainly not Peter's type at all. Most had families of their own if Peter was willing to be honest with himself about that fact, though he tried his best to not think about it too much. It wasn't easy knowing he may be tearing a family apart, but he assured himself that if it wasn't himself then it would be some other whore who did it. 

Once Roman's shirt was off, Peter took the notion to move closer, kissing at Roman's jaw gently. For a moment, Roman allowed it, relaxing into it. Beneath Peter's touch, he let himself be kissed like that, practically soft. Suddenly, Roman struck Peter hard across the face, sending the surprised man tumbling to the ground from the force of it. Peter couldn't hold in the whimper that escaped him as he hit the carpet, but clients had gotten rough with him before. Not knowing what Roman wanted from him, he stayed down on the ground. 

"Get up. I didn't tell you that you could kiss me." Roman mumbled out, Peter climbing to his feet without any protest, his cheek red as it burned a bit. He didn't say anything about it, though, he didn't want to upset Roman again. He looked at Roman with wide eyes and waited until he got further instruction, but he received none. Instead, he was pushed down roughly back onto the bed and he went willingly, spreading his legs for Roman already. It seemed both of them were just going to ignore the fact that he had been hit, which Peter was thankful for. 

Surprisingly, Roman climbed in between his thighs but tucked his head down instead to lick a long stripe across his cunt. It made Peter shiver from both the surprise and the feeling of it, his head leaning back against the pillows as Roman kept going. Both of Roman's hands were gripping Peter's thighs tightly, holding him still as he ate him out, tongue moving agonizingly slow over him. Not only was it rare to have a client going down on him, but it was even more surprising that it was Roman that was doing it to him. 

Roman was alternating between long licks and rough sucking, each making Peter squirm and moan in return, though that was fine. He knew that nobody in the Godfrey house would complain about his loud lover, so he kept going, trying his best to drive Peter crazy. Though his intention wasn't to get Peter off like this, he wanted Peter to come on his cock instead. So, when the noises got louder and Peter seemed to be squirming, even more, he pulled his head away and slid further up between his legs.

"Fuck me," Peter whined out to him, feeling desperate after being kept on edge like that. Luckily, Roman wasn't in the mood to tease him and just pushed inside, not even bothering with a condom. It wasn't like he could really get sick and it felt better without one on anyway. Peter didn't protest the action either, even if he really should have, but he was too far gone at that point to care about anything other than Roman's cock. He clung to Roman as soon as he was inside, legs tightening around his waist to urge him as deep as he could go. 

Roman didn't bother going slow, instantly fucking into him hard and deep, making Peter moan out. Everything about this experience was new and different from what he was used to. All he could do was hang onto Roman, his nails digging into the backs of his shoulders as he was fucked. He wasn't complaining, it felt good beyond belief and the feeling of being used by him only added to the experience. From everything, he already felt so close to coming around Roman's cock and he figured it would only encourage the man to keep going. 

Not any more than ten minutes in, Peter was trembling like crazy as he came around Roman, making himself even wetter as Roman continued thrusting. Now, it felt like Roman's thrusts were so much harder, even though they remained the same as before. The rough drag over sensitive skin made Peter feel like he couldn't take it, but he laid panting and whining as Roman finished with him. He was paying for the entire night after, they could do whatever the man wanted. They hadn't even finished yet, he couldn't exactly push him off. 

Just when Peter didn't think he could feel any fuller, Roman was finally finishing inside of him. Halfway into a thrust, he came, flooding Peter's insides with thick warmth. It made him shiver, aching from the force of it, but he smiled when Roman buried his face into his neck. It felt nice to have Roman cuddling up to him like this now, both of them feeling too weak to do much else as Roman gently pulled out of him. Peter's arms curled loosely around the taller man and he settled in there, not wanting to move until Roman asked him to. 

"You are certainly worth your price." Roman murmured into Peter's hair, holding onto him gently as they both began to drift off to sleep there together. It was the first time in forever that Peter had ever slept in a bed so comfortable and he was thankful for that, it was definitely new, but he wasn't about to question such a nice luxury if it was being offered to him. By the next morning, though, Roman awoke alone in his bed and his wallet just as empty. Still, he smirked to himself and laid back down, knowing that he had to see that whore again. 


	19. Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double penetration, somewhat incest, older man x younger man, vaginal sex, hair pulling, rough sex, oral sex, bareback.

Peter looked absolutely wrecked in between Roman and Norman, eyes watering from how roughly Roman was thrusting into his mouth and from the tight grip Norman had on his hair from behind. None of them were quite sure who came up with the idea first, all of them had been willing and happy to do it, but Peter was pretty certain Roman had recommended it first. Whoever thought of it first was a genius because this was a really good idea, it was obvious everyone was having a good time as moans filled the air alongside the soft sound of skin slapping against skin. Wet noises also filled the air as lube and saliva were abundant, slicking the way for both Roman and Norman. Peter's moans were muffled by Roman's cock, turning the noises into wet and gurgled noises.

They had been going at it for what seemed like forever, both Godfreys buried as deep as they could go inside of the werewolf. It was the first time Norman had ever slept with Peter and he was certainly making a good first impression, Peter being soft and compliant beneath him, letting him do whatever he wanted. His legs were spread wide enough for Norman to have full access to whatever he wanted, one hand settled on his side and a hand tight in his hair to give him something to maneuver him with. He was yanking Peter's hair hard enough for it to hurt, using it to direct his head to give Roman a better angle to fuck into. Roman's own hands were cupping Peter's soft cheeks, offering a bit of kindness as he thrust hard, Peter's own face slightly sore from the force of it. 

All of them were silent as they went on, nobody saying anything because there was nothing to say, really. Roman broke down first, thrusting his hips forward one last time and came down Peter's throat, not giving him any sort of warning before his throat was flooded. Even though Peter swallowed all that he could, it was too much and he ended up gagging on it, choking and spitting out what he couldn't swallow. It didn't seem to matter, the blanket could be washed and it didn't seem to deter Norman who was getting closer to finishing as well. Peter rocked his hips back towards Norman with every thrust, smirking as Roman watched them lazily, admiring the sight of his own father fucking his boyfriend and Norman eventually finished inside of Peter too. Peter had never felt so used and loved. 


	20. Sleepy Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy sex, falling asleep during sex.

It felt nice to be able to wake up next to Peter Rumancek every morning, waking up to his face buried against the back of the man's neck, his arms snug around him as they spooned together. However, a problem Roman did experience was the feeling of waking up hard after they had spent the previous night fucking. Of course, he was always unsure of what to do with himself when he woke up like that, never knowing whether he should wake Peter up or simply go to the bathroom to take care of his problem on his own. He always knew what he _wanted_ to do. He always wanted to fuck Peter again, but he always decided to let the man sleep. 

This morning, however, was different because he woke up to the feeling of Peter pressing back against his quickly hardening cock. Peter breathed out his name quietly and Roman immediately got the hint, adjusting his hips so that he could press back into Peter. A quiet moan was all that escaped either of them, Roman's arms holding onto Peter's middle loosely as he began rocking his hips slowly. Both wanted to get off again, but they had been sleeping for less than six hours already, having spent all night the previous day together. They were insatiable throughout the entire night, getting off at least seven times each until neither could take it anymore.

"I love you so much..." Roman murmured against the back of Peter's neck, pressing a few light kisses there, enjoying the clean scent that always seemed to cling to Peter's warm skin. After a moment, Peter's breathing evened out and Roman could hear the man snoring once more, the quiet noise barely there. Now that he didn't feel like he had to pleasure Peter, his own thrusts got slower and less steady until they eventually stopped as well. Roman was falling back asleep not long after Peter had, but that was okay, they could always continue when they both had a bit more sleep. 


	21. Facials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesome, oral sex, handjobs, coming, facials, Andreas x Peter.

There were many ways that Peter looked absolutely beautiful, he always looked good in Roman's eyes, even if the man wasn't really trying. However, he looked even more alluring when he was down on his knees and staring up at Roman with those wide eyes that drove him absolutely insane. Of course, today was a bit different. Peter was down on his knees, not just for Roman, but for Andreas as well. It wasn't rare that they had Andreas join them in bed, he just seemed obsessed with sleeping with Peter. Even though they were all involved, it was never any secret who he was there for.

Peter's hand was on Roman's cock, stroking it in firm and warm movements, though his lips were wrapped around Andreas' cock in return. Both men were making quiet noises as Peter focused on their pleasure, not bothering to regard his own, just focused on making sure they got off. They had been doing this for nearly half an hour now, trying to make sure Andreas and Roman finished at the same time. They were constantly in competition with each other when they were with Peter and they supposed this was no different, it was just a challenge that Peter wanted to try out. 

"I'm close." Roman finally breathed out as Peter stroked his thumb across the head of his cock, Peter smirking as Andreas withdrew from his mouth and began stroking himself roughly. Both took a small step closer to Peter, the werewolf closing his eyes in anticipation for what was coming. Not even a moment later, Roman was shooting his load over Peter's face, come dripping down the left side of his face before Andreas finished on the other side. He couldn't see himself, but he was sure he looked like a slut as he kneeled there with their come dripping down his face and practically covering it. It was fine, though, he was _their_ whore. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY DARK CHAPTER, READ WITH CAUTION.  
Necrophilia, delusions, allusions to Sleeping Beauty, messed up fairytales, mental illness, traditional gender roles, sexism, objectification, abuse, controlling behavior, vaginal sex.

Growing up, Roman was always read a lot of fairy tales, those were really all his mother would read to him. A beautiful story about true love saving a princess, whether it be true love's kiss or just her handsome knight coming to her aid. To say these kinds of stories affected Roman would be an understatement, to say the least, they practically shaped how he viewed the world and how he viewed his partners from then on. He had never really liked the idea of empowerment for his partners; don't get him wrong, he knew that his boyfriend would play a crucial part that he didn't play, he would have his own place in the relationship. Roman, however, heavily believed in traditional gender roles in the home. As the dominant partner, he would be the one who made all the choices and took care of his partner, but his boyfriend would keep things together and be the homemaker just like in all the stories. The submissive partner's job was to serve and to be taken care of, not to try to make decisions or take care of things, that was Roman's job and he intended to fulfill that role that he thought should be in every relationship. However, he had never found a partner who followed the same train of thought as he did and they all called him controlling when all he was doing was what a good boyfriend should. 

None of his relationships were ever that fairytale perfection that he always saw in the stories his mother read to him, he had never found his princess to take care of and that irritated him more than anything because if he couldn't have exactly what he wanted then he didn't see a reason to waste his time with a partner at all. With the relationships where he didn't get exactly what he wanted, he didn't get anything from them that he couldn't get with his left hand. At least his hand didn't talk back and try to complain that he was "delusional" or "treating them like a trophy", they should be proud to be shown off like he always wanted to because that was the biggest role of the princess. They were all but an accessory to hang off of the prince's arm. To everyone else, a princess was just meant to be a pretty creature that submitted to their prince, but they were so much more behind closed doors. Of course, the princess had a very important role too, it was just one that other people didn't see as much. It was meant to be a modest and thankless job, but Roman knew that _his _princess wouldn't mind. No, his princess would do it because they wanted to please him and because they knew that it was their place to take care of him, regardless of how he chose to thank them for being so obedient and loyal to him.

Never in his life had he been able to find the right one, though he wasn't entirely sure what it took to be the 'right one' for him, he figured that he would just know when he found them. All the people in his life just didn't fit what he saw in his mind when he thought of the perfect partner. Most of the girls his age were too whiney and wouldn't listen, the boys were even worse, and the ones that did fit his criteria were too young for him to even think about pursuing. No, his partner needed to be closer to his own age and they needed to seem it, they couldn't be whiney and immature like so many teenagers were. For a while, he had given up trying to find a partner entirely, seeing no point in trying to find someone if everyone was so insufferable to him. He supposed he could lower his standards a bit, but he refused to do that, he wasn't going to settle for anything less than perfect because that's what he deserved. His ideal partner would find him eventually, even if it took a little while, even if his princess had to come to him. Deep down, he knew that his princess would show up when he was least expecting it, his princess would practically fall into his arms and need him to come to their rescue. It would be perfect when his princess finally came to him, they would both be complete when they did find one another.

Roman had never found the right one until the day he did, it had been so out of the blue for him as well. He had just been eating his breakfast and reading over the paper like he did every morning, but that was when he stumbled onto an unusual page. In bold letters, the article read,**_ 'Gypsy Princess Found Dead At Seventeen'. _**When Roman looked down at the photograph, he was absolutely enthralled with it, it looked like a work of art rather than a funeral picture. Two black horses pulled along a carriage that looked fit for the king himself, people surrounding the carriage and the horses, all holding large bouquets of roses of all different colors. There had to be hundreds of people walking along beside it, all ages, all somber in their appearance, half dressed in white and half dressed in black. The entire scene was unlike anything Roman had ever looked at, though he shouldn't be too surprised that it was new, he had never seen a gypsy funeral before. It was beautiful, though, a site that looked right out of a magazine. The casket in the back of the carriage was in the Romani flag, the green and blue contrasting beautifully with the red in the middle of it. Beneath the picture, it spoke of how he ended up passing away at such a young age and where his final resting place would end up being. 

Apparently, the young man had overdosed on Sebzilla. Roman wasn't sure what that was, but it seemed fitting for a gypsy, it sounded like something they would take. He assumed it was just a regular drug and that reminded him of his own drug problems, but he tried not to think too much about that. The gypsy would be buried at a cemetery at the very edge of town, buried in an above-ground tomb. The cemetery was quite prestigious, surprisingly so, he had passed by it quite a few times on his way to school. However, it was exclusively for people like this princess and he had no reason to ever dwell on it too much, but now he did. This man was gorgeous, a photo of him was resting beside the funeral picture. He had shoulder-length dark hair and eyes that seemed to shine in that picture, his smile bright and warm as he looked off towards the woods instead of at the camera. The sunlight was hitting him and making him look like a perfect angel, he was absolutely perfect from what Roman could see. Suddenly, it struck him and things all began to make sense for why Roman was still single because Peter was exactly what Roman wanted in his princess and he was an actual princess too. Not only was he perfect, but he was someone who was deserving of his love and attention. 

It took Roman only three days before he broke down and decided that he needed to see this man, that he needed him because he didn't know when else he would find someone so perfect for him and he wasn't about to let that opportunity pass him by. He didn't think he could live with himself if he let Peter slip away, he knew he would grow to regret it if he did and that just wasn't a chance he was willing to take, he had gone through so much to find him. One afternoon, Roman decided that he had to go see him for himself. The prince never saved the princess if he just sat at home, thinking about the princess all day, he actually had to get up and go do something about it. He picked up a bouquet of multicolored roses and got ready for the night, wearing a nicer outfit than he would wear on a date with anyone at his school. Admittedly, he was nervous to meet the person that was supposed to be perfect for him, this man had to be the one. There wasn't anyone else who could be his and this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't meant for Roman, this was meant to be his sign to go for the person who was perfect for him and he planned to go all out to make sure he was good enough for Peter too. It was a two-way street, even in all of the fairy tales, he had to be able to provide for his princess. 

Putting on a nice cologne and finishing adjusting his outfit, Roman slipped a bottle of lube into his jacket pocket just in case he needed it later. Brushing his hair back one last time, he stepped out of his bedroom and he headed off towards the edge of town to where the cemetery was located. He couldn't calm down the nervousness that filled his chest as he drove closer and closer until the large silver gate came into view, being one of the only obstacles between Roman and his princess now. The walk through the quiet cemetery was a bit more calming, offering him some peace and silence as he collected himself, looking over each of the graves and tombs. A few of the headstones bared the name Rumancek just like Peter and that made Roman smile a bit, his princess certainly had an influence, they practically owned this cemetery. It gave him an odd sense of pride that Peter had a family that was just as influential as his own was, even though they were powerful in different ways, both coming from very different types of society. Still, they each had power in the town and that would make things easier because they would be able to understand each other a bit better. At least that was what Roman told himself, it made him feel better to think about Peter being strong as well. 

As soon as Roman was actually entering the mausoleum, his nervousness found him again because he was instantly met with the sight of the princess he had been dreaming about. Peter was laid out as soft and as smooth as the day he was born, looking entirely at peace as he laid on that cold slab that was as cold as Peter's own skin. He was dressed in a long pumpkin-colored gown, white on the top and embroidered with golden beads, the fabric looking soft and delicate. There were flowers of varying colors and types were surrounding him, beside the slab and on top of it too, the flower petals tickling his sides as they withered away as well. Like this, he looked even more beautiful than he had in his photographs. Now, Peter looked peaceful as could be in a way that normal humans never were and he looked as though he didn't have a single flaw, his skin smooth and his looks seeming forever youthful. That was exactly what Roman was looking for in a princess, that young look he had would keep him pretty and worthy for years to come, he was somebody that Roman could see himself dating. He was someone that Roman would be proud to show off and have hanging off of his arm, he was just as attractive as Roman was, that would make him very happy.

Carefully approaching the man with closed eyes, he leaned over the side of the stone slab, hands gripping the edges gently as he pressed his lips against the man's. He was colder than Roman was, mouth closed tightly, but Roman eventually worked his tongue between those lips. Peter tasted of formaldehyde and vomit, but that hardly was enough to deter Roman as he licked deeply into his mouth. It just felt nice for Roman to finally be kissing his princess, the imagined warmth from his skin was more than enough to have Roman hard as a rock in his pants, making him more eager than before. He pulled away from his lips after just a moment, looking down at the form below him, admiring his peaceful features once more. Peter remained still and motionless there, no signs of awakening. This was always the part in stories where the princess woke up and rejoiced for their safety, thanking their prince for coming to their rescue, but Peter's eyes were still closed. That was okay, Roman decided after a moment of staring at him, he had read stories like this before. Even Prince Phillip had to do more to Princess Aurora before she had finally woken up, but that part was always left out of more modern versions of the tale and Roman just didn't understand cutting such a crucial part of the story. 

Roman stroked a thumb over Peter's cheek before moving down his body, his hands slipping beneath his gown to grasp the soft edges of his underwear, gently pulling them down his thighs and sitting them beside Peter on the slab. He was soon pulling out his own cock, opening the lube and pouring it onto himself until it was dripping off of him. There was no way Peter would be able to take it without the added lube, he would never get wet enough, Roman thought as he stroked himself roughly to get completely hard. It wasn't difficult when he was staring at Peter and he kept thinking about what he was going to do to the man. He moved over top of the princess and lined himself up with Peter's slit, meeting resistance as he pushed against what should have been his opening. He pushed his hips with a hard snap and felt a tight pop as he finally pushed inside, breaking his hymen as Peter was fucked for the first time. Of course, Peter was a virgin, Roman's princess had to be innocent enough for him. Breaking Peter's hymen felt alluring in a way that he couldn't quite explain, but it turned him on even more than he had been before and he lost a bit of his composure at that, thrusting his hips a bit harder than he should have for the first time. 

He just couldn't help himself with how tight and wet Peter felt, even though the man was still so cold deep at his core, Roman's cock dragging against the ridges inside of Peter. The head of Roman's cock pressed harder against his walls, making himself shiver as he bumped against the firm insides, letting Roman relax a bit. Peter felt better than anything Roman had ever experienced before, making Roman keep thrusting roughly, rolling his hips as much as he could. Roman's hands were settled gently on the man's hips, using them to drag the body back towards himself, watching Peter's expressionless face as he continued pushing into him. The wet sounds of Roman fucking into him and his own soft panting were the only sounds echoing through the mausoleum. It sounded like his own personal porno in there, sounds echoing off of each wall as he grew closer to finishing inside of Peter. He felt like he was getting closer to saving his beautiful princess with every thrust, the movements shaking Peter's body, soft skin dragging against the rough slab and leaving small scratches along Peter's thighs. Roman's own knees were beginning to hurt as he kept thrusting into Peter, movements growing harder each time he slammed back down into the princess beneath his own body. 

"I'm sorry..." He whispered as he realized simply fucking into Peter wasn't going to be enough to get him off right now, he needed something more. His hands reached up to pull down the gown, tugging it down his arms just enough to expose his chest, making Roman shiver as soon as he saw that cold skin. Yeah, that was going to be enough for him to get off on. Supporting himself with one hand to keep thrusting into him, Roman's free hand moved up his body to squeeze one of the man's breasts, rubbing it gently. Now, it felt even better to be thrusting into Peter's tight body, watching as his own cock was visible through Peter's thin stomach. At that sight, he felt his hips jerk roughly and he let out a moan that echoed throughout the entire mausoleum, his hips pumping slowly now as he came hard inside of him. After what felt like forever, he was finally able to move and he had pulled himself free, adjusting his pants once again and he was moving to close Peter's thighs. Even though Peter was lying still on the slab just like he had been when the older man had first come into the tomb to lay his eyes on him, Roman knew deep down that he had done all he could, he had saved his princess and he would definitely be back to keep helping him along. 


End file.
